From This Moment
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam wedding
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: From this moment**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING: R**

 **SPOILERS: Season eight**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

 **SUMMARY: Jack and Sam wedding**

 **ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction, Heliopolis**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Please read 'Jack Secret' first so you get the idea of this story.**

 **SONGS: Songs used in this story, I do not own.**

It is three days before the wedding, every thing has been paid for and ordered. It was early in the morning when Sam woke up, she felt a warm body press against her back with an arm around her cupping one of her breast, Sam smiles to her self, knowing what Jack was doing to her, she press her hips against him, knowing what it will do to him, she also knows that he is awake from his breathing.

"Morning beautiful" Jack said whispering into her hair and ear, Sam rolls over to face him; she was on her back smiling at him.

"Morning your self"

As she gives him a good morning kiss, Sam got up and walk to the bathroom, when finish in the bathroom Sam walk back and got back into bed snuggling up to Jack, then he got up to go to the bathroom. When he finishes in there, he also return back in to bed.

Once there he gives her a kiss, it becomes passionate; they make love screaming out on another names. Jack rolls on to his back so Sam could snuggle up to his side again they talk for a bit.

"So, how are things coming along at the base for the wedding?" Jack asks.

"Good, every thing is sorted out and the reservations at the hotel for our family have been confirmed also"

"Ok, dad will be arriving here some time this afternoon after his meeting with the tok'ra council"

"Good, I'm looking ford to seeing him, Mark and the family will also be here this afternoon. Your family will be arriving here later tonight, the limos will be taking them to the hotel"

"Good, just in time for the hens and bucks night" Sam giggle.

"Yep us hens are going to have a wild time tonight on the town, while you guys are at O'Malley's for dinner and what ever you men do at bucks party"

"Oh I don't know what Ferretti and Daniel got in mind, knowing them, they might try to get me drunk tonight."

"Well it will be more of Daniel getting drunk than you, look what happen at the Christmas party at the SGC last year"

"Yea, I know, I found out that it was SG3 who spike the punch and I was not happy about it"

"True, I just can't believe what they did, lucky that is not going to happen at our wedding."

"True, if they did, I'll send them on all the hard boring missions with Daniel" Sam laugh at the though of it.

"Jack you can be so cruel some times"

"I know, but I can be such a teddy bear also"

"Yea, that's true, that is one thing I loved about you. To me you are a teddy bear"

"Hey, don't tell every one that, or I won't hear the end of it from Daniel, Cassie and dad"

Sam laugh again, Jack gives her a kiss, then the kiss becomes passionate, Sam rolls on top of Jack not braking the kiss, then the phone rings, causing them to brake apart. Sam rolls over the side to answer the phone.

"Carter"

"Oh Hi Sam, its Daniel here"

"Morning Daniel, did you want to talk to Jack?"

"Ah actual it is you, Sargent Davis got a message from the Alpha site few minutes ago"

"Oh no not again"

"Ah yea I'm afraid so, Dr Smith did some thing to one of the generators and he almost blow up the site, lucky one of the techs there saw what you did last time and he was able to shut it off for the time being"

"That's just peachy, ok, thanks we will be there soon Daniel"

"Ok Sam sorry about this"

"I know Daniel, it's not your fault, see you soon"

"Ok bye"

Then they both hung up. Then Sam got out of bed heading towards the bathroom again.

"Sam what happen?"

"Sorry Jack, I have to go back to the alpha site, you might as well find a replacement for Dr Smith"

"He didn't"

"Almost, lucky one of the techs there saw what I did last time and was able to shut it down in time, I have to go there and fix it again and yell at him this time"

"Ok sweet heart, I'll take care of things here, how long are you going to be away for?"

"I don't know Jack, it depends on what he did to it this time."

"Ok, having a shower?"

"Yep, want to come with"

Flicking her eyebrows at him while standing in the doorway. Jack smiles and got out of bed, at that time Sam was in the bathroom running the water. They both shower together and kissing one another till the water went cold. They both dry down and got dress. Sam went to put the coffee on while Jack haves a shave.

Once done and he put some 'old spice' on. He was happy, they were happy. He walks into the kitchen seeing Sam pouring two cups of coffee. Jack went up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Jack" She said with a moan.

"Mmm, you smell wonderful sweet heart, so dose the coffee"

Jack chuckle to what he just said, Sam giggled.

"So which is better my neck or the coffee?"

"You of course sweet heart"

He let her go so she could turn around facing him.

"Mmm you smell yummy your self" Sam said

Jack smiled at her, and then gave her a kiss. They both had their coffee, rinse them out before putting them in the dishwasher. They both left in there own cars, just in case one of them were going to be late home or Sam had to spend the night on the alpha site.

They finally reach the mountain complex, sign in together and went down the elevator to the twenty-eight levels. They both change into the BDU, and then they both went to the control room to get some more info of what happen at the alpha site. Sam dial the alpha site, so she could find out what happen so she would know what tools to take with her, or though there are some tools there. Once she found out what Dr Smith was trying to do, she wasn't happy about it. She told the C.O of the site that she will be there in about an hour.

Once done there, both Jack and Sam went to the mess hall to meet with Daniel and Teal'c for breakfast. They both got a surprise; Jacob was there, talking to both Daniel and Teal'c. Sam saw him, she has got a big grin on her face, Jack look where she was looking, and he saw him also.

"Sam would you like for me to get your breakfast for you?"

"Yes thanks Jack, I'll have my usual Saturday breakfast, thanks"

Jack bend over a bit, whisper in her ear.

"What me, you want me for breakfast"

Making Sam giggle, she turns to look at his expression on his face. He was grinning, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the same time. She then whispers to him.

"I've already had you for starters this morning"

He just shook his head, Jack went to get them both breakfast, while Sam walk over to their nominal table. Jacob has his back to Sam as she walk up to them; she put her finger to her lips. They both know what she means. She went up to her father and wraps her arms around his shoulders hugging him from behind. He didn't jump when she did that to him.

"Morning Dad, this is a surprise"

As she let go and strait up, he stood up, turns around facing her with a grin on his face.

"Morning kiddo, how are you this morning"

As he gives her a hug and a kiss on the check, he was in his BDU also.

"Well we did have a good morning till I got a phone call, apparently Dr Smith almost blow up the alpha site."

"I know, Daniel was just telling me about it, I know you to well Sam, I know that you would have been piss off about it this morning."

"Ya think. I got Jack to start finding his replacement this morning, Even Jack wasn't happy about him playing with one of my do-hicky toys" Making Jacob laugh.

"Sam you are getting bad as Jack" Jack heard his name mention as he approach there table.

"Did some one mention my name, morning dad"?

"Morning Jack, I hope you don't mind me showing up early"

"Of course not dad, you know that you are more than welcome here, same for Selmac" Jacob smiles at him as Jack puts down the breakfast tray.

Then he gives him a hug. They all sat down to talk about the wedding and about Sam going to the alpha site. After breakfast, Sam went to her lab to get the tools she will need at the alpha site. Once pack, she walk to the gate room where both Jack and Jacob were they're waiting for her. Then the gate started spinning.

"So dad this will be your first time at the new alpha site" Jack said.

"Yes, I have heard a lot of good things about this site, we are looking ford to seeing it."

Then there was a whoosh as the gate came to life. Jack turns to look at Sam.

"See you when you got back sweet heart, let me know if there is any problems"

"Ok, I'll let you know soon as I have had a good look at the generator"

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you to"

Then he gives her a kiss before she left with her father up the ramp, he watches them go though the worm hole, then it disengage. Jack walk to his office to do some paper work while Jacob and Sam were at the alpha site. Later that afternoon there was a knock on Jack door.

"Come in"

The door opens as Jack looks up from one of the reports.

"George, hi it's good to see you, come in, sit down"

George Hammond walks in to his old office Shaking Jack hand before he at sat down at one of the chairs.

"Hi Jack, how are things here"

"Good, just finishing up the paper work before the wedding"

"Ok, that's good to hear, where is Sam?"

"Sam is at the alpha site. Dr Smith there almost blow up the site again. She had gone to fix the generator. I don't know when she will be back. Jacob is with her also."

"Jacob was here?"

"Yea he showed this morning at breakfast, we had a talk about the wedding and about the new house also. Any way why did you ask about Sam?"

"Oh, I just want to know how she is copping with her new job and responsibilities and how she is handling it."

"She is doing great, her reports are always on time, she has every second Friday afternoon off so she could go into Denver to finish getting things organize for the wedding"

"That's great Jack, so there been no problems with her work then?"

"George, what are trying to say?"

"Jack, General Frances got a report the other day from one of the scientist from the alpha site as well a letter of complaint, do know any thing about this?"

"Yes I do George, have you seen Sam's report about that?"

"No, I haven't yet, why what happen?"

"Well the doctor there wasn't happy with Sam cause she was a female officer and the boss, the guy apparently doesn't like taking orders from Sam, I did some checking out about his back round and I found out that this isn't the first time this has happen, he some how got three other women to lose there job cause they were his boss, here, read this, then you would under stand"

Jack opens a draw and pulls out a file; he passes it to George, then close the draw again.

"You can have this one, I've already got copies of it, just in case. Sam told me what happen when she got back from there last time, so I did some checking out and found this."

George read what Jack found out about Dr Robert Smith, While he was reading about it and how the three women loss their jobs, then the alarms went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for every one reviews, favorite and follow alerts. I know a lot of you been waiting for this story for a long time. According to this story i wrote it back in 2012. Well now here it is. For you new readers please read 'Jack's Secret' first so you can get an idea about this story. Here is chapter 2. Please leave a review good or bad. Plus this story isn't beta read. I've been looking for a beta reader for a long time.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Incoming traveler, incoming traveler General O'Neill to the control room"

Jack left the office to go to the control room, once there the iris was close.

"Who is lieutenant?"

"Getting IDC code, it's the alpha site sir"

"Open this iris"

The lieutenant put his hand on the pad, the iris opens, Jack went down to the gate room where eight SF men are there with there guns aim ready to shot. Then two figures came though the gate, then it shut down behind them, he smiles at them.

"Stand down"

So the SF men did what they were told and left the gate room. Jacob and Sam walk down the ramp, Sam wasn't a happy camper, Jack could tell, by the look in her face and in her eyes, even Jacob wasn't happy about some thing to. Jack knows Sam; he knows that she will tell him what happen at the site. When they got to the bottom of the ramp, Jacob took the bag from Sam. Jack look at her.

"Come here"

She took a step closer to him, he wrap his arms around her for a hug; she did the same thing, not knowing that George was watching from the control room. Jacob look up and saw his old friend there, he walk out of the gate room passing the bag to one of the airmen.

"Here can you take this to the science lab, thank"

"Yes sir" Then Jacob walked up the steps to the control room.

"George, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Jacob, what happen?" As they both shook hands.

"You will have to wait till the debriefing George, all I can say is that Sam isn't happy about a sustain doctor"

"I know all about it Jacob, I've seen the file. Don't worry, we both know she can handy any thing"

"Yeah, I know that, but the guy, there is some thing about him I didn't like when I first meet him, he try to have a go at me not knowing who I was at the time, any way I'll tell you and Jack about it at the briefing"

Not knowing that Teal'c and Daniel were behind Jacob.

"General Hammond, hi, ah, can we sit in on the briefing if that is ok with you sir" Daniel said. Jacob turns around seeing them there.

"Well it is up to Sam and Jack" Jacob said

Then they all look down at the gate room seeing Jack and Sam in a hug.

Down in the gate room, Jack was rubbing her back for her, and then finally parted so he could look at her.

"Hey, welcome back sweet heart, I miss you, are you ok" Sam started to smile.

"Jack, you are getting bad as me with the blabbering and yes I miss you to and I'm ok now" She started to giggle.

Sam could see that he was going to say something.

"Hey"

That all he said when she kiss him, they held one another close while kissing. Daniel went to the microphone; switch it on only for the gate room to hear.

"Get a room will ya"

Causing them to brake apart, they look up to the control room seeing four pairs of eyes looking at them with grins on their faces. Sam started to blush and she burred her head in Jack chest.

"Thanks a lot space monkey," Jack said,

Rubbing Sam back, she chunked to what he just said; she lifted her head looking into his brown eyes smiling at him. She knows that he knows a way to cheer her up.

An hour later after Sam's post op, they all sat at the briefing table, including Daniel and Teal'c. Both Jacob and Sam told them what happen at the site and about the generator.

"Well I have told Dr Smith, the he is being transferred, soon as another doctor can be found" Sam said.

"I suppose that he wasn't happy about that?" Jack asks.

"No, he wasn't. He even had a go at dad also, but I put him in his place, you should have seen his face when I told him not to talk to the general like that. He just laughs like it was a joke or some thing."

"So what happen next?" Daniel asks.

"Well I intrude him to dad as general Jacob Carter. He just looks at me then to dad with the shock look on his face; it got rid of that smile off his face. Then dad ask him a question"

"I ask him what dose he think of the goa'ulds and the tok'ra?" Jacob said,

"Dr Smith said that he hates all of them and if has a chance he will kill them all. Dad walk up to him, bends his head, when he lifted it his eyes glow, well, it sure scared the craps out of him. Selmac warn him, and let's just say I think he has learn his first lesson not to mess with me or any one else for that matter"

"Well I wish I was there to see that for my self" Jack said.

"Jack, I know what you would do, so I'm please that you weren't there, cause I took care of it for you" Sam said, smiling at him.

"Well what did you do Sam?" George asks.

"Well he is not to touch any of the generators unless there is another Tech with him at all times. Plus he is also on kitchen duty till his replacement arrives"

"Sweet. Sam you do know me to well and I suppose he wasn't a happy camper about it"

"Nope, as we speck, he is doing his report on me to send to the joint chiefs. I don't know what he will say about me and having a tok'ra on base also with out permission for the C.O."

"Sam don't worry about it, I'll take care of every thing and I'm making a report my self once this meeting is over." Jack said.

"Ok, I better do one my self on what Dr Smith did to the generator, before I head on home tonight."

"Ok, well don't forget it is hen and bucks night tonight, so see you guys later at O'Malley's then"

Every one stood up and left. Jack grab Sam arm for her to stay behind.

"Sam, would you like for me to make a report on what happen?" Jacob asks at the doorway.

"Ah, yes thanks dad, that would be helpful"

"Ok"

Then he left to go and make his report. It was just them alone in the room.

"Do you know what time you will be home tonight sweet heart?"

When Jack puts his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Nope, I think it would be some time tomorrow morning, after work, I'll make sure we have a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom cabinet and plenty of coffee in the house tonight, I got that funny felling we well be needing them in the morning" Sam said

As she wrap her arms around his neck looking in to his eyes. He gives her a kiss then breaks it off.

"Ok, I'll be going strait to O'Malley's from here tonight with Daniel, if you want to you can take the truck home and dad could take your car to the hotel if he likes"

"That is a good idea Jack, I'll go and let him know now before I'll do my report, if I got time I'll pop in before I go"

"Ok, that would be sweet"

Making Sam giggle. He gives her a kiss before leaving.

Later that night Sam finishes her report and pop into Jack office, he was on the phone with General Frances. Sam walk around the desk looking at Jack, then she sat on his lap with one of her arms around his neck, with her hand though his hair. He put his arm around her waist. They were like that for few minute, while he was talking on the phone, once finish, she took it out of his hand and put it back on the cradle. Then they both kiss for a moment.

"So what did he have to say?" Sam asks,

"Well I told about the report that he will be getting from dad, you and me, plus I told him I did a back round check on the guy."

"You did a back round check on him, Why?"

"Well after what happen this morning, when you got the call from Daniel about what had happen at the alpha site, I did some checking out, after what happen last time here read this, then you would under stand"

Jack pulls a draw open and pulls out a file and passes it to Sam. She opens it and read it.

"Oh my god, no wounder he didn't like me, so what happen now?"

"Well I manage to convents the General to reopen up the three investigation of the three women who lost their jobs cause of what he did."

"That's good news Jack. I'm so proud of you" She gives him a kiss.

Later that night, the men went to O'Malley's for dinner, Jack paid for every thing including the drinks for them all as well as the games of pool.

Sam and the women went to restaurant in town for their meal, then on to the local bar where the air force personal went after work for drinks. There was a side room where all the women went to, it was private for them. Away from the bar, and others who go they're for a drink after work.

They all gave Sam gifts, they all laugh at the different gifts she got from them. They all talk and play different games, drinking also. Later that night the owners of the place did up supper for all of them. The husband was ex-air force colonel from Korean war. He and his wife build the place in memoirs of the men and women who are retied air force vets that live at Colorado Springs.

It was about one in the morning by the time Jack finally got home. He wasn't drunk, but lucky he has book the taxis two weeks earlier and paid two day before the buck's night, then he would know that all them men got home safely. He knew that they would be drunk and be stuffing by morning.

The porch light and bedroom light was on, meaning that Sam was home already. Once he got to the door, he tried to get his key in the keyhole with no such luck. Then the door open, seeing Sam in her new bathrobe that she got last year, Jack look at her with a smile on his face.

"Hi honey I'm home"

As he stagger in to the hallway, Sam closes the door and locks, then turns to help Jack to their bedroom. Once in there, she help him to the bathroom so he could relieve him self, once done, and he wash his hands. Sam made sure that he had a glass of water, and then brushes his teeth so that his mouth won't feel horrible in the morning. Once done in the bathroom, he walk out of the bathroom and to his side of the bed. Sam helps him take off his clothes all except his boxes.

Then he went to lie down on the bed, Sam put the covers over him as he fell asleep. She gives him a kiss and whispers in his ear.

"Good night Jack, I love you"

As she went to start picking up his cloths, she heard him say.

"Mmm, I love you to Sam"

As he rolls over to his side, Sam stood there with a grin on her face. Sam pick up Jack smelly clothes and walk out of there bedroom and down to the laundry room. Once the clothes are in the washing machine, she went back to bed her self. Once in there, Jack snuggles up to her back, spooning her, like he has done every night. Sam smiles as she closes her eyes she fell asleep strait away.

Later that morning Jack woke up, his head was throbbing a bit like a headache not a hang over. He roll to his side and then notice that Sam wasn't there in bed with him, He open his eyes then he sat up strait away, he felt dizzy then lie back done again with a groan.

He was wondering what happen to her. He didn't remember much about last night bucks night with the guys. He didn't even remember getting home and getting into bed. He didn't even remember if Sam was home or not.

Then he relies that he needed to go to the bathroom. So he slowly got up and went to the bathroom, once he finish in there, he took couple of aspirin and some water that was in a bottle next to his bed. Then he craws back into bed, once in there, he lye down under the covers closing his eyes again.

He heard the bedroom door quietly open and footsteps heading to his side of the bed. He knows those foot steps anywhere, they were his Sam steps, he smile under the covers, trying to pretend to be asleep, then he smell something, coffee, that is what he could smell was coffee. He heard her put the mug on his bedside cabinet, and then he heard her say quietly.

" Morning Jack, I know you are awake".

' _Dam, how did she know that I'm awake, she knows me to dam well'_.

Sam slowly pulls the covers down so she could see his face, she knew that he was smiling, she wasn't dumb, and she knew him all to well. She bends over to give him a quick kiss; at the same time she undid her tie on the bathrobe. Then she gives him another kiss on the lips and she giggle at the same time, she knew it would drive him crazy, Jack quickly put his arms around Sam and pull her over him on to her side of the bed with out braking the kiss.

They were both smiling and kissing at the same time, they finally brake for air. Jack open his eyes looking at the women he has loved since the first day she walk into the briefing room, it was the same day she walked into his heart, his life. Now she is lying next to him, soon to be his wife.

"Morning sweetheart, I love you" Then he gives her a kiss.

"I love you to honey, how's the head this morning"

"I have a headache, which is slowly going away, I took couple of aspirin just before"

"Where dose it hurt the most"

Jack pointed to parts of his forehead, while he was pointing to the areas, Sam kisses the area gently, one done, and she kisses lips again. He notices that that she undid her bathrobe some time while they were kissing, he could see that she was naked under neath but beautiful, Sam notice that his eyes were wondering up and down her body.

"Beautiful" Jack said, with a smile on his face when he look in to her blue eyes, then he gives her a kiss.

"Jack, honey, you don't want you coffee to get cold do ya?"

He smiles at her, and then gave her a kiss, then rolls over to get his coffee that was warm by that time. He took couple of mouth fulls, then put it back on the table again, then he rolls over to look at Sam again, at that time she quickly slip her robe off and got back under the covers again waiting for him to finish his coffee.

He leans over and gives her a kiss, it became passionate, and they made love moaning and screaming one another names. Sam snuggle up to his side with her head on his shoulder, with her hand on his heart, he got one of his arms around her head with his hand in her hair, his other hand was on top of hers that was on his chest, they both were smiling, they both fell asleep, like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Few hours later, there was a knock on the door, it woke them both up, they quickly got out of bed and put there bathrobes on, Jack went to his draws to get his gun, just in case, he though it was still early. They both quietly walk down the hall to the door, then there was a knock again and then they heard the person say.

"Sam, Jack, are you guys in there?"

They both relax when it was Jacob voice, Jack went back to the bed room to put the gun away, while Sam went to answer the door, she opens it to see her father standing there with the brown bags in his hand, he lifts them up.

"Morning kiddo, breakfast" Jacob said with a smile on his face.

"Morning dad, come in" She said with a smile on her face.

As she steps back in to Jack, he wraps his arms around her waist when Jacob walks in. He sees Jack behind Sam with his arms around her waist.

"Morning Jack"

"Morning dad and Selmac, what's in the bags?" Jack said, with his chin on Sam shoulder.

"Breakfast"

Both Jacob and Sam said at the same time, they both laugh, Jacob could see Jack eyes roll when they both laugh.

"Dad why don't you go into the kitchen at get breakfast sorted out, there is orange juice in the fridge, help your self, we will be back in couple on minutes"

"Ok, don't be to long or you will be eating cold breakfast this morning"

Jacob went into the kitchen to get breakfast sorted out, while Jack and Sam went back to the bedroom to get dress, once done, they both walk into the kitchen area where the breakfast area is. Jacob got every thing done; even put the coffee on for them. Sam looks at the clock on the microwave.

"Gee it that the time already" Then Jack look at the clock.

"Wow, I can't believe we sleep in that late, is it really ten o'clock?" Jacob laughs.

"Yes Jack it is ten o'clock"

Once they finish eating breakfast and every thing was tided up, they all went in Jack truck to the base where the wedding and the reception are being held. They were making sure things were going to plain.

They arrived an hour later. Jack drove around to where the two buildings are. They notice few trucks there already. They walk into one building where the wedding is being held. There were hundreds of chairs everywhere, most of them were already set up in their spots and the others were just leaning against the wall. The building could hold over five thousand men standing up.

They also notice a five-meter wide carpet and it was over thirty meters long. It was red with white line shape hearts in it. They notice an archway up the front.

"Sam did you order an archway for the wedding?" Jack asks.

"No I didn't, I'll find out what's going on"

Sam left to talk to one of the workers who were putting the chairs out. When she finishes talk to the guy, she walks back over to Jack and her dad.

"According to the guy over there, four men showed up with two of them, one here and the other in the other building."

"Dose he know who they are that brought them here?" Jacob asks.

"No, he said that he notice some sort of writing on this one here, he told me where to look for it"

"Ok, let's go and have a look," Jack said.

They went up to the archway and found what they were looking for.

"It must be from some one from the SGC" Sam said,

They notice the symbols are the earth gate address. Sam also notices some thing strange about the metal, it was silver and shine, Sam start to think.

'Where have I seen this metal before?' Sam though to her self as she look at it

"Jack notice something strange about the metal?"

"Yea, I have seen it some where before, but I can't remember where thou" Then they herd Daniel who was behind them say

"PXY887"

They all turn around to see Daniel and Teal'c walking towards them.

"Hi guy, what did you just say Daniel?" Sam said.

"I said PXY887" Then Sam turned to look at the metal again.

"Tritium" Sam said, as she turns around to look at Daniel again.

"Yep, we got some from there last year" He said with a smile on his face.

"But how, they close there star gate so no one can get through?" Sam said.

"Well they sent an arrow though the gate like they did last time but this one just fell at the bottom of the gate, they still has SG11 code to open the iris like they did last time, it had only one word on it 'help'. So General Hammond sent SG6, Teal'c and me though to find out what was going on. Some of Tonane's people were getting sick and the sprits people didn't know how to help them, so that is why they sent the arrow thou."

"Well what was the problem then?" Jack asks

"Chicken pox, some of them had got it, they have seen any thing like it before in over three hundred years. So we help them with the meds that we got and they got better. The sprits ask after you Jack, so I explain to them the reason why you couldn't make it. You and Sam were up at your cabin and at Chicago at the time. We even help them with vegetables that they needed so that they could plant in the ground and different fruit trees also. They were grateful for our help. So I ask them it they could build this archway for you two as a wedding present, I show them drawings and pictures of them so they did that for you. I was surprise when they build two of them for you two."

"Wow, Daniel, thank you, they will come in handy at our new home" Sam said, as she gives him a hug.

"Yeah, thanks space monkey, I can't believe what you did" Jack said

"Well they are from Tonane's people as well as from Teal'c and me"

Sam went over and gives Teal'c a hug

"Thanks Teal'c for the gift" Sam said.

"Thanks big guy, this is a surprise" Jack said with a grin on his face, as he gives him a hug also.

They all talk for a bit, and then walk into the other building to check on things there. They also notice the other archway there also. The dance floor square plates join together on the floor; the round tables and chairs were set up all around the building.

There was the bridal table set up on a new build four-step stage so every one could see them on the day. Once they finish looking around, they went next door to where the kitchen is. There were boxes everywhere with tablecloths, napkins, china wear, cutlery, and glass wear, serving dishes every thing in them.

Once every thing was check out, they all went back to the cars out sides. Jacob went with Teal'c and Daniel in Daniel's car back to the SGC, while Jack and Sam went in the truck back the there home.

When they got there, Sam pack her two suitcases for the honeymoon and a bag for couple of days, since she is staying at Cassie's place for the night, then to the hotel for the wedding night.

Once every thing was pack, she turns around to see Jack standing in the door way with two coffee mugs in his hands smiling at her, she smile back at him also.

"Here you go sweetheart, I though you would like to have some coffee"

As he passes her, her mug to her, she gives him a kiss as she grabs the mug from his hand.

"Thank you honey, just what I needed" Then she took a sip of the hot drink.

"Mmm, just what I needed and this also"

As she takes a couple of steps up to him, putting one free arm around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, she could smell and taste the coffee from him. Once parted, he took the mug from her hand and put both mugs on the dresser, then he wrap his arms around her waist, to pull her closer to him.

She wrap her arms around his neck looking into his brown eyes, he gives her a kiss, pressing his tongue against her lips for entry, she parted them as he slips his tongue into her mouth, dancing with her tongue, she lets out a moan. The slowly took one another's clothes off while still kissing one another, when they brake the kiss for air, he lies her down on the bed.

Then lies down next to her, she rolls over to him, kissing him, they make love screaming and moaning one another's names. Sam lies next to Jack like she did earlier that morning as they fell asleep.

Jack woke up just after 5pm; he still had his eyes close. He knew that the family dinner was at seven o'clock. He could feel a warm body lying close next to him he could smell her perfume, he knew it was his Sam, he had a smile on his face, he was happy to have the women he loves lying next to him, soon to be his wife.

He leans over to kiss her messy hair; he opens his eyes to look at her sleeping on his shoulder and chest. She moves her head while still sleeping, he leans over a bit and gives her a kiss, he knew she was starting to wake up. So he gives her another kiss, he could hear her moan while still kissing her, once parted, he looks at her, she still had her eyes close, with a smile on her face, he knew she was awake.

He gives her a kiss again, he felt an arm go around his neck, he moves so he was on top of her, the kiss became passionate, when he brake the kiss, she open her eyes looking into his browns eyes. She wrap her other arm around his head putting her hand though his hair, pulling his head down again for a kiss, it became passionate, they made love again like they did earlier.

Then he rolls off her on to his back, she rolls on to her side pop up on her elbow, one hand against her head looking at the man lying next to her, she puts her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beat. He turns his head to look at her; he puts one of his hands on to of hers.

"Sam I love you, you are going to kill me one of these days, if we keep this up" Jack said, with a smile on his face, Sam giggle.

"Well fly boy, since your not with SG1 any more and not doing much exercise at the SGC besides sitting down to briefings, reading reports and filling out forms all day, I have to make sure you get some sort of exercise before and after work" Sam said, smiling at him.

"Well thanks for that, I do get a chance to do exercises at work thanks you very much, I still keep my self in good shape, I do work every muscle on my body you know"

"Well not every muscle"

As she lifts up the covers and looks up and down his body with a smile on her face, flicking her eyebrows at him then puts it down again. Jack just shocks his head at her.

"Well we better have a shower and get ready for dinner"

As he gives her a kiss before getting up, and head for the bathroom and then closes the door. Couple minutes later he comes out to get his clothes sorted out, while he was doing that, Sam walk in there, closes the door behind her. She came out couple of minutes later. Jack went back in there to run the shower.

Sam got her things sorted out, and then she decided to join Jack in the shower. They both shower together, washing one another, then kissing one another till the water was starting to go cold. Jack turns the water off and open the door, he grabs a couple of towels, he passes one to Sam so she could dry herself down, they step out of the shower, drying them selves down and then got dress.

"Ah Jack I think you need a shave" As she put her hand across his face.

"Ok Sam, I'll go and have one, while you get your self-ready" He gives her a kiss before going back into the bathroom again.

By the time Jack had his shave and Sam was ready, they left to go to Cassie's place first to drop off the bags before going to the restaurant for family dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They finally arrive just before 7pm for dinner; they both walk in to the fancy place greeted by a young woman.

"Good evening, can I help you"

As she looks Jack up and down, Sam saw her looking at Jack up and down with a grin on her face, before she look at Sam. Sam gave her a frowning look saying 'he's mine, not yours, so get your own man'. The women saw Sam face before looking at Jack once again.

"Ah yes you, we have reservations here for O'Neill party" Jack said,

Looking at Sam, not smiling at her, he notices she was grinning at him like the cat that got the cream look. He also notice that Sam grab his hand, he gave it a squeeze, letting her know that it is ok, she squeeze it back in return. The women name Claire on her name tag look at the book in front of her.

"Yes, we have got it here, you will follow me and I'll show you to your table"

Jack and Sam follow Claire to a big round table that seated six people. Jack pull a chair out for Sam, with a smile only for her, she Smile back at him as she sat in it as Jack pushes it to the table before sitting down next to her, putting his arm around the back of her chair.

Claire notice that there is something going on between them, then she notice Sam left hand on the table, it got a engagement ring on it, then she relies that these two must be getting married.

"Would you like a drink while you wait for the others to arrive?"

"Ah, yeah, we would like the wine list please" Sam said.

Claire gives Sam the wine list.

"I'll be back to take your order in few minutes" She said.

Looking at Jack before turns around and walks back to the entrance swaying her hips at them. They both watch her walk away from the table, Jack turns to look at Sam face, she was frowning, he knew she wasn't happy by the way Claire was looking at Jack, he knew she was jealous.

"Sam, sweet heart, looks at me"

So she turns to look at Jack, she look in to his eyes, he looks into her eyes.

"Don't worry sweet heart, she can sway her hips all she likes"

Then he whispers in her ear, so no one can hear what he is saying to Sam.

"You sway better than her for one thing and she doesn't turn me on with what she dose. Only you do Sam, you have been for years every time I watch you six on another planet, it turns me on and when you smile at me and I give you only special O'Neill smiles right back. Any way you are much more sexy than she is"

Making Sam smile and giggle to what he just said to her. Jack nibbles on her earlobe and a kiss before pulling back so he could look in to her blue eyes.

"Jack, you never told me this before, why now?"

"Sam, there are so many things I would love to tell you, any way we have the rest of our lives together to tell one another little secrets and dreams about one another"

As he flick his eyebrows at her and a smile on his face, making Sam blush. By that time the others arrive, they all sat down and talk for a bit when Claire walk over asking if they chose the wine for the evening. Once it was chosen, Sam notice that she was looking at Jack again, this time he had a frown on his face when he look at her, then she walk away swaying her hips again at him. All the others notice the frown on his face.

"Jack are you ok" Jacob asks.

"Ah, yea well that women Claire is watching me like a hawk since we got here, I don't like the way she looks at me and the way she bends over so I could look down her front. Don't worry, when she dose that, I just turn my head so I could look at Sam or mum."

"Want me to talk to the owner about her?" John asks

"Na, don't worry about it dad, you know I can handle my self, Just in case she try's to hit on me, any way you know I don't hit women"

"That is true, that is one thing you have done right son, you remember what I told you when you were young about hitting women"

"Yeah, I know, thanks dad, any way, Sam knows that also"

As he squeezes Sam hand, as he looks at her, she got a smile on her face.

"He leave that part for me, and he knows that I can kick ass like he can" Making all of then laugh.

"Jack I hope you know what you getting your self in to when you marry her tomorrow" Jacob said.

"I know dad, don't you worry, she has kick my ass quiet few times during training, any way over the years I was able to find some of her weeks spots. It took a while but I know she still got heaps of them there some where for me to find"

Making Sam laugh and blush at the same time. At that time Claire came back over with the wine that they ordered. Sam leans over so she could whisper to her father.

"Dad, do you think that Selmac could handle the wine tonight?"

Jacob turns to look at Sam.

"Sam, this is going to be interesting for her to try, if she doesn't like it, there is always orange juice," He said smiling at Sam.

They all enjoy there dinner, drank the wine and talk about there families, telling different stories about Jack and Sam when they were young, making them both blush with embarrassment.

Every one laugh with the different stories being told. Even Jack and Sam told them how they fist meet, the arm wresting challenge, and the bets they both made over the years. They were getting on really well with one another.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back, going to the men's room" Jack said,

As he got up, then he leans over to whisper in Sam ear.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, come looking for me" Sam gave him a nod before he left to go to the men's room.

"Sam is every thing ok," John asks.

"Yeah, every thing is ok, it's just that Jack worries to much, that all, I know him to well, I think he is worried that Claire might hit on him tonight and he will want me to come and save his six again" Making them all laugh.

"What do you mean saving his six?" John asks.

"It means saving his ass or backside what you chose," Jacob said.

"Oh ok, I understand now" Sam look at her watch, five minute were almost up and no sign of Jack. Sam stood up from the table.

"Excuse me, I'm going to look for Jack"

They all gave a nod, before she left to go to where the rest rooms were.

Sam was worried about Jack, So she walk over to where the rest rooms are, she opens a door that leads down a hall way to both men's and women's restroom. Sam saw Jack out side the men's restroom leaning against the wall looking at her with a grin on his face, she smile back at him as she walks towards him, he put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, as she puts her arms around his neck as they both kiss.

"I was worried about you"

"I know, I knew you would come looking for me, that's why I waited for you after I been to relieve myself"

Then he gives her another kiss before they both walk back to where their table and the others were. After they all have coffee excerpt for Jacob who had hot chocolate. Jack paid the bill just before they all left to go out side.

Once out side, they all waited for the limo to arrived, they talk about how they are looking ford to the wedding tomorrow, when the limo arrived, John, Jackie and Jacob got in the limo, then left to go back to the hotel.

Jack and Sam wave them good night, then walk to where Jack truck is, he unlocks the door and opens it for Sam to get in, once in, he closes the door with a grin on his face. Then he walks around to his side, and got in him self. They finally arrive at Cassie place, where Sam is staying the night. Sam snuggles up to Jack side, he has got his arm around her shoulder, and they kiss for a while.

"Well I better walk you to the door, it is almost midnight" As he gives her another kiss.

"Yeah, I got to get up early anyway, lots of things to do before the wedding"

"Yeah, I know, Daniel and Frerretti are coming around in the morning for breakfast although I rather have you for breakfast in the mornings" As he flick his eyebrows at her, she started to giggle.

"What have I" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I better go"

Jack quickly got out and around Sam side to open the door for her, once open, she step out giving him a quick kiss. He closes the door, and then grab hold of her hand before walking up the path. When they arrive at the door, they give one another a hug and a kiss good night.

While they were kissing, they didn't notice that Cassie opens the front door looking at them both with a grin on her face. She knew it was almost midnight.

"Busted" Cassie yelled causing them both to brake the kiss and brake apart when they both jump when they herd Cassie from the doorway.

"Cassie" Both said that at the same time when they got they're breathing back to normal.

"Cassie you shouldn't have done that, what are you trying to do me, give me a heart attack or some thing?" Jack said.

"Jack, it's almost midnight and you're get to see Sam tomorrow"

Jack groan to what she just said.

"Ok, I'll go" Then she walks back in to the house.

Then he gives Sam a kiss good night "See you at the altar Sam" As he gives her a quick kiss.

"Looking ford to seeing you there"

Then she gives him a kiss good night. She watches him get back in to his truck and drive off, then she turns to walk back in side the house to the kitchen where Cassie just make them both hot chocolate.

"Cassie you know how to make Jack jump don't ya"

"Yep, but I also made you jump as well Sam"

As she passes a mug full of hot chocolate to Sam. They talked till they finish with the drinks and rinse there mugs out before putting them in the sink then they both went to their rooms. Jack finally makes it home safe and sound he also went to bed looking ford to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please don't hate me by the end of this chapter. Read it and you know why and take a guest on who it is :D**

Chapter 5

The next morning both Cassie and Sam got up early; they were meeting Jan for breakfast at the hotel. When they finally arrive, Jan was waiting for them at the table, once seated they order breakfast together and talk.

Jack also got up early cause Daniel was picking him up for breakfast. He lays there in bed hold Sam pillow to his nose inhaling her smells of perfume and shampoo, he miss waking up in the morning with out her lying next to him. He knows that from tonight she will be his wife.

He gets up and has a shower, once done and dress; Daniel showed up to pick him up. They went in to town to meet Frerretti at a dinner for breakfast. When they arrive, Frerretti was already their waiting for them, once inside they sat at one of the tables and order breakfast.

Once Sam, Cassie and Jan have finish there breakfast, they walk down to a health spa for few hours to relax for a while.

Jack, Daniel and Frerretti finish there breakfast they went to have there hair cut and shave done at the hair dressers, once finish there, they return back to Jack place for a while.

Once Sam and the others finish at the health spa, they went back to the hotel, so Sam could sign in to the honeymoon suite that was book months ago.

Once in there, they were all amazed with what they found. On a table there was two dozen artificial red roses with a note with it in a vase plus a present in front of the vase with Sam name on it. She opens the note that was with the roses, it said.

 _Sam,_

 _I love you and miss you already, Happy Valentines Day my love, see you soon. I hope you love your wedding present I got you._

 _All my love to you Jack._

When Sam read the note, she got a big smile on her face _._ Then she put it down and open her present, it was a gold bracelet with her full name on it. ' _Samantha Carter_ _O'Neill_ ' Then she turns it over and it read. _Sam, I will always love you with every_ _beat of my heart, love Jonathan Jack O'Neill. 14.02.2006._

Sam got her finger and slides it across Jack name, She was smiling and she was happy, she look at her watch, she knew that Jack will be home by now cause she got a surprise for him. So she decided to give him a call. At home where Jack, Daniel and Frerretti were, they were watching a video when the phone rang, so Jack answers it.

"O'Neill"

"Hi honey"

"Hi sweetheart"

Soon as Daniel and Frerreetti knew who it was on the other end of the phone, they started making kisses noises, Jack pull the phone away from his ear.

"Cut it out you two"

As he made face to them both, they started laughing. Jack got up from the couch and walk in to the kitchen area.

"Sorry about that Sam" As he put the phone near his ear, he could here Sam laughing.

"That's ok Jack, don't worry you can give them both a hard time later at the wedding, any way we could get Anise and Daniel together for starts"

"Sam what are you trying to do to the guy, but on second thoughts, I think it might work"

"True, what about Frerretti?"

"Hmm, I might have to have a talk to Teal'c on that one, perhaps there might be a single female jaffa I think Teal'c might find for him for the evening"

Sam started laughing thinking about Frerretti and a jaffa woman together.

"You know Jack, we can be so cruel some times"

"Yea I know cruel to be kind, that's us, any way why did you call?"

"Well to thank you for the roses and for the bracelet I found on the table when we got here"

"That's ok Sam, any way I though that I get you arterial roses once so we can keep them, and remember this day for the both of us."

"Remind me later to thank you in person"

Then there was a knock on Jack's door.

"I'll get Jack" Daniel said from the lounge.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will remember tonight when we get back to the hotel some time tonight or in the morning" Jack said smiling

"Yeah, I'm sure I will"

Then Daniel walk in with two dozen red roses in his hand.

"Ah Jack these are for you" As he puts them on the table and passes him a note that was with it, Frerretti walked in behind Daniel.

"Woo, Jack you are one lucky guy, who are they from?"

"Who do you think?" Daniel said.

"Sam did you send me roses?"

"Yes, Jack, I did, it sounds like some one is jealous cause he didn't get any?" Sam said giggling.

"Yeah, I think he is"

"Any way I hope you love the surprise I got you, did you read the note?"

"Hang on, I'll read it now" Jack opens the note and reads it.

' _Jack,_

 _I love you, happy valentines days, I'm looking ford to seeing at the alter this afternoon, All my love, Sam'_

Jack smile at what the note said, then passes it to Daniel.  
" Sam, I love you to and I'm looking ford to seeing you this afternoon"  
"I love you to Jack. I also got you something; it is in the top draw in the bedside cabinet. You can get it now if you like."

"Ok, I'm heading into the bedroom now"

Jack sat on Sam side of the bed, putting the cordless phone down, he opens the top draw, he saw the present that Sam got for him, it was wrapped up in blue and white paper. He took out and closes the draw. He ripe the paper of and open the box.

He was smiling with what he was, it was a bracelet, just like the one he got Sam for a wedding present but this one was bigger. He took it out of the box and saw his name on it ' _Jonathan Jack O'Neill'_.

He ran his finger over his engrave name over it, the turns it over, he chuckle to him self with what her saw was written on it.

'Jack, I will always love you with every beat of my heart, love Samantha Carter O'Neill. 14.02.2006'

Then picks up the phone next to him on the bed.  
"Sam I love it, it seam that two minds think alike"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean"  
" So what are you going to do now?"  
"Well we are going to go and have our hair done, so I better go, see you soon, I love you Jack.  
"I love you to Sam, bye" then they both hang up.

Jack walk out of the bedroom with the bracelet in one hand and the phone in the other, he walk into the kitchen where Daniel and Frerretti still there, he show them the bracelet while he got a big vase out and put some water in it for the roses, once that was done he put then in the middle of the table. Both Daniel and Frerretti were surprise with what Sam has gotten him.

Sam, Jan and Cassie went to the other hotel so they can pick up Kate and Jackie before going to the hair dresses, when they arrive, the workers started working on the hair. Once they have finish and Sam paid for it all, they all went back to the honeymoon suite to get ready for the wedding. When they arrive back there the women that Sam hired to do there make up just arrives few minutes after they were in the room.

Jacob took his grandson to Jack place before going to pick up Sam and the others. He was wearing his air force blue uniform when he showed up at Jack place. Once Rick was there, Jacob leave to go to the hotel where Sam is waiting for him. Jacob was in the limo when he arrives at the hotel, He smile at all the staff there as he walked to the elevator.

They all knew who he was and where he was heading; they called all the other staff to let them know that Sam will be down soon so just in case they want to have a look at the bride before she leaves.

When Jacob arrives at the room, he knocks on the door, Cassie answers it, once in side the room, and he finally saw he for the first time in her wedding gown.

"Wow, Sam you look beautiful, your mother would have been so proud of you today" As he walked up to her and gives her a kiss on the check.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me" She smiles at him.

He back up to has a good look at her, she was wearing it looks like a two-piece dress, and it was ivory white. The top was off the shoulder with a shirttail hem It was covered it lase and pears on the bottom on the top.

The bottom part of the dress goes out and down till almost to the ground, it had hearts shape lace on the bottom of the dress with small pearls sewed in around the hearts shape of the lace.

The train was seven feet long with the heart shape lace like the bottom on the dress, around the edge of the train with only one peal on each the top 'V' of the heart lace, with part of the vale connected to the train with little pearls though it also.

The edging of the train vale was like small shirttail hems join together. The train was also detachable from the dress. Sam also wore tripe heart shape diamante headpiece with the middle heart was bit bigger than the other two.

Her vail was like her train only the back two layers had little pearls though it; only the front vale for her face didn't have any peals in it. When it goes over her face, it went down to where her elbows are, with the back two; they go down past her backside over the train.

When Jacob saw every little detail of the dress, he smile at his only daughter, even Selmac was happy with what Sam was wearing, this is 'its' first time to see a wedding dress, even been to a tar'ri wedding.

"Sam, I hope Jack got a tissue handy, I think he might need it when he sees you"

"Don't worry Dad, Daniel will have a pocket full of them just in case" Making every one laugh. Sam notices that her father has got a box in his hand.

"Dad, what's in the box?" Jacob put the box on the table and opens it up.

"Sam, these were your mothers, she wear these on our wedding day." Jacob passes Sam a light blue garter.

"Sam, this has been in the family for four generations, now you are the fifth to wear it."

"Wow, dad, I didn't know."

Then he pulls out a horse shoe shape wrap in white silk wrap around it with little white pearls around the edging of it with a thin white strap connected to both ends, he passes it to her.

"This horse shoe came from my mother, she pass it down to your mum before we got married, now it is yours"

"Dad, I just can't believe you keep all of mum things"

"Well after you were born, she put these things in this box and she told me when it was your turn to get married, she was going to give them to you the day you get married, so since she not here, I keep them till today. George has had this box since I found out that I was dying, now since I have become a tok'ra, he still look after the box for me till now"

"Thank you dad" As she gives him a kiss on the check.

Then he put his hand back in the box; he pulls out a sliver heart shape jewellery box, pass it to Sam. She opens it with her eyes grew bigger.

"Oh dad, I just can believe it, you keep these after all these years."

Sam pulled out an old double bead pearl necklace, She passes it to Jacob so he could help put them on, once done she pull out pearl earrings, they were pear drop with round pearl on top. She also put them on, once done; she turns around facing the others in the room.

"Sam they are beautiful" Jan said.

"Sam, they use to be your mother's great, great grandmother, they have been pass down to even first born female in the family. You are the sixth generation of women to wear this necklace for the first time on there wedding day. We don't know how old it is, but we think it is over two hundred and fifty years old." Jacob said.

"Wow dad, how do you know that I'm the sixth one to wear it?"

"You mother told me about it on our wedding day after we got married, she not to sure how many women in the family has worn it, but she did some research on the family history about it, she only got that far before the accident, she told me the night before when she called to tell me that she is the fifth one to wear it on her wedding day"

"Oh dad, I didn't know that mum was do some research on this, perhaps I shouldn't wear it, now I know why she went away for those few day, all because of this necklace" Sam try to take it off, but Jacob stop her.

"Sam, it wasn't the necklace fault that got her curiosity, it was my fault that I was late to pick her up at the air port"

Sam started to cry, Jacob carefully wrap his arms around Sam.

"It's ok Sam, every thing is going to be ok, we know that you mum is happy today also, we both know that" Then he pulls her away and looks at her.

"Sam why don't you go to the bathroom and dry your tears, lucky you got waterproof make up on, other wise it would have been a mess by now" Sam started laughing.

"Dad, you are getting bad as Jack"

Sam said with a smile on her face before disappearing into the bathroom, she close the door behind her so she could have a moment to her self.

She got a tissue and dried her eyes with out ruining her make up. Once done she started to turn around in shock to see who standing few feet from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello Sammie" Sam eyes widen with her mouth open and then close. Then she finally spoke.

"Mum"

"Yes Sam, it is I. You do look beautiful in your wedding gown"

"Thanks mum, but what are you doing here?"

"Sam, Don't blame your father about the accident, it wasn't his fault he was late. Jacob did the right thing telling you about the necklace before the wedding. I am happy for you today; I'll get a chance to watch my little girl get married to the man she truly loves and cares about. I'm also pleased that you are wearing the necklace and earring also. Sam I will always love you and Mark and your father, you have given him a second chance Sam. I am also proud of you, for what you have done with your life over the years. You are just like me with the blabbering, now you know where you get it from, but don't tell your father that, I better go, my time is almost up. Take care Sam; I'll always be in your heart, take care of the ones around you that love you and your self. Don't worry I'll be at the wedding, I'll always watching you and the family, I love you Sam"

"I love you to mum"

Then she disappears right in front of her, Sam turns to look in the mirror one last time before heading out to the room.

"Sam, are you ok" Cassie asks.

"Yeah, every thing is fine, before we go, there is some thing I almost for got to do earlier."

Sam went over to one of her bags and opens it; she pulls out jewellery boxes with their names on them, she passes it to them. They open them up with a shock on their faces.

"Sam, it is beautiful, I love it thank you" Jan said

"Yeah, wow, thank you" Cassie said when she opens hers.

"Thanks Auntie Sam" Kath said.

Both Jan and Cassie both got a single strain of pearl necklace each, Cassie earring are round, about the same size of the pearls of the necklace, Jan earrings are pearl tear drops. Kath got single pearl on a gold chain with earring to match like Cassie. Once they put them on and attach the train to Sam gown, they were ready. Sam bouquet is white roses, done in up side down tear drop,

The bridesmaid was red and white roses, like Sam, but bit smaller, they also got them in their hair. There dresses are low cut down there front with thin strap that goes over their shoulder, cross over the back down pass their shoulder blades.

The dresses are red, which goes down to the ground. It spreads out more from the waist down to the ground for more movement for them. Kath dress was the same but she straps was thicker and hers wasn't a low cut, hers was half way between her neck and chest with a white roses in her hair and a small bouquet of white roses.

They all left together, Jan was carrying Cassie bouquet, while Cassie was carrying Sam's train. Once they got out of the elevator, and started walking to entrance of the hotel, the staff and guests stop and look at them as they walk out side to the waiting limo.

Every one was smiling at them as they walk pass them. When they got to the limo, Sam recognise the driver as one of the SF men from the SGC. He opens the door with a smile on his face. Sam was just about to get in when she also notice four black SVV. She turns to look at her dad.

"Sam it's ok, Jack just want to make sure you get there in one piece, just in case of the NID try's to stop you two getting married"

Sam just smile at him shaking her head, then she turns and got in to the limo, once in there and the door is close, the others walk around to the other side and hop in there, Jacob was the last to get in. Once the driver got in, he radios the four SUV, to let them know that they are leaving now. They were finally on their way to the air force base; they know it would take about fifty minutes to get there.

Jack, Daniel, Frerretti and Rick just arrive at one of the building where the wedding is taking place. They just got word that the bridal party are on their way. Jack started greeting the guests, when they all arrive in the SUV's that both he and Sam hired for two days.

The staffs from the SGC where doing the driving and they also help out with clothes for their guest from the other planets that are being invited to the wedding. The drivers were going back and fourth dropping the guests off then returning back to the SGC to pick up another carload. They all did three trips each. The rest were bean from the SGC to the base in the last ten minutes thanks to Thor.

Once ever one is seated, the staffs of the SGC were among the allies and there families. They were telling them about what was going to happen before, during and after the wedding.

There was security around the buildings both SF men and women plus secret service agents also cause of the joint chief staff, the president and other Generals where there also. Plus the ones who know Jack and Sam for years also are there. There was over two and half thousand guests at the wedding.

Jack just got word that the limo has just arrive at the front gate, so he knows that she will be there in few minutes. So he got Daniel, Frerretti and Rick up the front next to the air force Minster. Jack was wearing his dress blue uniform, while Daniel, Freddie and Rick wore black suit with white shirt and red bow and red rose in their buttonhole. Mark, Jackie and John all wore red and white roses also. Daniel leans over to Jack.

"Nerves Jack?"

"Ya think, after all these years, fight the goa'ulds and other bad guys, I didn't get nerves with them, but getting married is a different story." Daniel chuckle to him self, they all got the signal that the music is going to start when the doors open.

The wedding song started, the guests stand when it stated. Kath was the first to start walking down to the front of alter, then Cassie followed few seconds later. Then Jan followed last, the all have smiles on their faces, as they reach the front. Then the music stop for few seconds, Then the song started.

(I do swear that I'll alway's be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with ever beat of my heart.)

Sam held on to Jacob arm when they started to walk down to the front where Jack is. They both smiling at every one, on the way down.

 _From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

'Yep that is true, Sam sure knows how to pick the songs alright, I can't believe this is it' Jack thought to him self, still facing the front.

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

'Yes, I have been bless alright and I am happy in love' Then Jack turns to see Sam walking towards in with Jacob next to her. His mouth open "Wow" With a grin on his face and his eyes wide open

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

'Beautiful, this can't be a dream' Jack though to him self

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

By that time Jacob and Sam where at the front standing next to Jack. The minister asks for every one to be seat. Then the minister started with welcoming every one to the wedding.

At that time, both Jack and Sam mouth the words 'I love you' Then Jack mouth ' You look beautiful and sexy' As he flick his eyebrows at her, making he blush, then Sam notices that the archway has got both red and white roses around it to cover it. They heard the minister say.

"Who gives this lovely bride away"?

"I do" Jacob said,

Then his gives Sam a peck on the check and put her hand in to Jack hand. He turns to look at Jack.

"Son you take good care of her, she all yours now" Jacob said,

With a grin on his face and a wink with it as his slap Jack on the back of his shoulder lightly. Sam started giggling, making Jack eyes roll.

Jacob walk to take his seat next to Mark. Every one heard what Jacob said to Jack. Jack mouth the words 'wow, you look beautiful' to Sam. She smiles back at him flicking her eyebrows at him.

There was small microphone up the front, so the guest down the back could hear and there was a hologram screen near the middle towards the back so the guests could see the wedding form there, thanks to the Tok'ra and thor for there help on that part.

The Minister went on to their wedding vows, which they both repeated after him. When it came to the rings, they had they own special saying to one another.

"Sam, I love you with every beat of my heart, you gave me life, hope, love and caring. You stuck by me though think and thin. I'll always be there for you, Today is a special day for me, for us, a new beginning, from this moment on wards, I will always love you till the day I die, that is a promise. With this ring, is a sign of our love we have for one another, new beginning for both of us? I will always love you" Then he slips the ring on her finger.

"Jack, I love you with every beat of my heart, you gave me life, hope, love and caring. You stuck by me though thick and thin, you always been there for me. Today is a special day for me, for both of us. It is a new beginning from this moment on wards; I will always love you till the day I die, that is a promise. With this ring, is a sign of our love we have for one another, new beginning for both of us? I will always love you" Then she slips the ring on his finger.

As they both saying their vows, they both look into one another's eyes, they both see love that they have for one another. Then they heard

"You may kiss the bride"

"Sweet" Making both Daniel and Frerretti chuckle behind Jack.

He lift up the vale over her head, the he cup he face with both hands, leans ford to kiss her, at the same time they both wrap there arms around one another, then he dip her with out braking the kiss. They stay like that for a moment at the same time every one burst out with laughter.

Then her pulls her back up, the brakes the kiss for air, They hold on to one another's hands, then they turns to look at every one laughing, then it died down so they could hear the minister speak again.

" I am proud to introduce to you all General Jonathan and Col Samantha O'Neill" Then every one clap and cheered with big grins on their faces.

Then every one heard Daniel say. "It's about time" Making every one laugh.

Jack turns his head to look at Daniel. "Thanks a lot space monkey" with a gin on his face before turning to look at his new bride.

Jan pass Sam her bouquet to her. Then the music starts for them to start walking down to the back of the building. Jan and Daniel followed them, then Cassie and Frerretti, with Kath and Rick behind them.

Once out side Cassie pass her bouquet to Jan, then went to pick up Sam train behind her. Every one went out side to talk for a moment before going into the next building where the wedding breakfast is being held. While in side, some of the SG teams started to move things around and get things set up for the wedding photos to be taken.

With in two hours the photos have been taken and every one is in the building sitting down, waiting for Jack and Sam. Out side, Cassie carefully removes Sam train from the back of the dress and folds it up and put it in the bag that was in the limo. Once done, she went inside, to take her spot. Jack and Sam kiss for a moment out side waiting to go in. It was starting to get cold as the sun was setting.

"Sam, you look hot and sexy it that dress, I wish we could go some were private and make passionate love to you right now"

"Jack, I'm sure you can wait till later when we get to the hotel tonight or some time in the morning, after all we have the rest of out lives together now. Any way think about this, us have passionate love making on our honey moon where every you are taking me, so long it is private and just the two of us" Then she gives him a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They held on to one another's hands when they walk in to the building when their names are called. They walk to where the bridal table is, Jack help her sit in the chair before her sat down next to her.

Every one enjoy there dinner. Some of the SG teams men who are single sat with the allies, telling them what meat are and the same with the vegetables also. It was the same with desserts also. They all enjoyed the different food, which they haven't tried before.

They had the speeches. Jack and Sam told then how they first meet, how it has taken them this long to get together, even some of the allies which them all the best for the future.

Then it was time to cut the cake, there was a four tear chocolate cake with white icing over it and white roses around the bottom of each layer that is join together, the cake is round with white hearts on the side with the letters 'J&S' on them.

On top was a stargate with steps made in Trinium, with a bride and groom on to of the steps. The bride in white and the groom in blue, after they cut the cake and put a piece of it into one another mouth they both kiss. After that, Jack went up to the microphone.

"Well that cake sure was yummy, I know that it won't be enough to go around, so with out further a do"

He turns to the guy who is wearing white clothing with a white cap he gave him the nod. The guy with Daniel opens the two large doors. They use one of the malp's with a trailer on it's back came though the double doors with an fifteen tear wedding cake shape of a pyramid with an cameral icing on top with the thirty six gate address symbols all over it and a stargate on top like on the wedding cake, there are two white doves on this one. The bottom of the cake was over four by four meter and over six meters tall. Every one eyes almost pop out of their head when they saw it. Sam watches her father shake his head with a big grin on his face. Sam walks over, standing next to Jack.

"Well I think that there is enough for every one now. As you can see, there are the gate address symbols all over it with a stargate on top. There are two white doves with the gate to us it represents peace. Hopefully that will happen soon between all allies we have now and to any new ones we come across in the future. We hope you have enjoyed your self's tonight so far. Both Jack and I are going to start the first dance for the evening." Sam said to every one.

Jack held Sam hand as they went to the dance floor, Jack put his hands on her waist and she puts her around his neck, waiting for the music to start.

"I love you Samantha Carter O'Neill"

"I love you to Jonathan Jack O'Neill" Then they kiss as the music started they started dancing slowly.

(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the  
first time you touched me, I felt love. And  
after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
BRIDGE:  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
CHORUS:  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
(BRIDGE)

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
(CHORUS)

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
(CHORUS)

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby

During the song, they both kiss and look into one another's eyes, listening to the words.

"I hope you like this song Jack?"

"Sam, I love it, it is about us, you and me, dreams, kissing, beating the odds, every thing. I also love the wedding song you chose also, you can be such a romantic Sam and I love you for it, for every thing."

"I'm wearing the bracelet you got for me as a wedding gift"

"I know, I'm wearing the one you got me"

He moves his right hand up in front of Sam face, she got her right hand over his wrist to move his sleeve, it show the bracelet, Sam kisses it before returning it back under the sleeve, Jack also kiss the bracelet on Sam wrist also.

They both smile and kiss one another again, and then the song ended. When another one started Sam dance with her father, while Jack dance with his mother, some of the other got up also and started dancing together, while dancing Jacob and Sam talk.

"Dad, I saw mum today"

"You saw here, where, when?"

"In the bathroom when I was wiping the tears away just before we left for the wedding, she doesn't blame you for the accident, she said it wasn't your fault."

"Sam are you sure you haven't hit you head or some thing?" Sam started giggling.

"No dad, She also said that she is please that you told me about her doing family research on the necklace. She is happy dad, she has been watching over all of us."

"Has she now, when I get a chance I should have a talk with her some time"

"She would love that"

"Good, dose she knows about Selmac?"

"Yes, she is please that you have a second chance now"

"What about Jack?"

"She is happy for me, that I married the man I truly love and care about and she is please with what I have done in my life"

"That's good then"

At that time the song finish, both Jack and Sam Dance with each other and with some of the other as well. Every one has enjoyed them selves, having a great time together. Jack flick a blue garter in to a crowd of single men, Teal'c was the one who caught it, every one cheered when they found out who it was.

Sam throw her bouquet over her shoulder to a lot of single women, Ista, was the one who caught the bouquet, Cassie explain to her what it means, Ista smile after what Cassie told her. Daniel explain the garter catching to Teal'c, he also smile and raise an eyebrow to him and then turns to look at Ista.

Jack and Sam finally left about two in the morning to head back to the hotel. Just before they left, they both walk out side and were greeted by SG leaders, some Tok'ra and rebel Jaffa. They all had a staff weapon in there hands there was George and Jacob on each side with tok'ra then a jaffa, then SG team member, it was like that, there was about nineteen on each side they were facing each other. Then they both heard Jacob said with a grin on his face.

"Staff Mont" Then the staff weapons went up and cross over like a roof of a building.

"Thanks guys, this is a surprise" Jack said, with a smile on his face.

He held Sam hand and look at her. "Shell Mrs O'Neill"

"Lead on Mr O'Neill, off to oz we go" Making Jack laugh, they could see that the men from the SG teams trying not to laugh, including Jacob and George.

They started walking between the staff weapons looking at the Team leaders, and each other as graffiti was thrown over them as they both walk quickly to the waiting limo. They said there good night to every one that was there outside for them. They left waving to every one from the limo as it was leaving to go to the hotel.

Every one else stay at the party, they were having fun. Mark and his family left just after midnight when Rick and Kath fell asleep.

When Jack and Sam finally got to the room, he opens the door, then picks her up and carries her over to the bed and put her down then kisses her, he went back and closes the door before returning back to Sam.

Later after making passionate love for the first time as husband and wife. Sam snuggles up to Jack side with her head on his chest, with his arm around her head and hand in her hair.

"Jack, there is something I got to tell you" As she lifts up her head so she can look at him in the eye.

"What is sweet heart?"

"Jack, I'm late"

"What do you mean.. Oh that" As he click on to what Sam is talking about.

"What if" Jack I finger up to her lips.

"Sam I love you, you know that, if you are pregnant, you would make me the happy man alive. If not, well we just keep on trying; after all you did say that I have to keep my body in good shape that is including all of my muscles" Remembering the talk they had couple of days ago

"Well, we just wait and see what happens, if I haven't started by the time we get back from our honey moon, I'll go and see the doctor then"

"Ok, honey, after all you have been stress out in the past week with every thing that has been going on at work. Any way how late are you?"

"Nine days late Jack, perhaps you are right, I have been stress out with work and with the wedding plains also, now we can relax for the next three weeks"

"Yeah, it would be great alright, no worse in the world, even the galaxy, if any goa'ulds show up while we are away, I'll be piss off for them ruining our honeymoon" Making Sam giggle.

"Well you won't be the only one that would be piss off Jack" He gives her a kiss, before making love to her again.

Later that morning after having breakfast in bed, they both shower together before getting ready to head out to the air force base again where there is the SCG air force plane waiting for them at the tarmac.

A limo took them from the hotel to the air force base; when they got there they went to where they had there wedding the day before to see how much damage was done after they left. They were surprise to see a lot of people still there, dancing. Even Jacob and George were still there.

They both walk over to be Jacob and George is, sitting at a table. They said their 'Hi' to them both before leaving for their honeymoon. George was going to take care of every thing while they are away, that's including with the clean up from last night wedding party.

They said their good byes to them and to some of the others also just before they left. They finally made it to plane and left for their three-week honeymoon.

They spend nine days at the hotel De Len dome in Paris and then another nine days at the hotel Exedra, Roma, Italy. Before heading back to Colorado Springs.

Three months after the wedding, Jan gave birth to twins, both Mark and Jan name them after Jack and Sam, since it was there idea to take Rick and Kath away for the day.

A month later, Jack house was sold, just in time for them to move into there new home that was build for them, they both are very happy together and in love. Jack retired after moving in to there new home but still work at the SGC as a civilian leader.

Eight months after they got married, Sam gave birth to twins Jonathan Jack O'Neill Jr 6 pounds 2 ounces and Janet Samantha O'Neill 5 pounds 10 ounces. Jr got blue eyes and brown hair; Janet got brown eyes and blond hair.

Two years later, Sam gave birth to another set of twins Samuel Jacob O'Neill 5 pounds and 5 ounces, brown eye and brown hair, Sandy Grace O'Neill 5 Pounds and 2 ounces Blue eyes and blond hair.

The end


	8. Author Note

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **From This Moment**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
